


The Traveling Honeymoon

by grandmelon



Series: A Life Worth Living [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Rin whispered, "if someone had told me ten years ago that I'd be trusting you to take me traveling I would have laughed and asked them if they'd ever met you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traveling Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, just because Sousuke it such a romantic sap even though he calls Rin out for it. Also I know this is kind of vanilla, but I'm pretty vanilla so... lol. Really I just wanted to write a short snippet of them traveling because Rin had said something about it early on in the series and I mean, Sousuke would Not forget it.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! Please tell me if there are any glaring errors I need to fix!

“You know,” Rin whispered, “if someone had told me ten years ago that I’d be trusting you to take me traveling I would have laughed and asked them if they’d ever met you.”

 

“It helps when you don’t have a real set direction,” Sousuke admitted. Rin laughed a little, finally looking down from the surreal sight above him. “Do you want to sit here all day or do you actually want to go up it?”

 

“Honestly I don’t know if it’ll be much more impressive than right here.”

 

Both their gazes returned to the dark metal beams above them. They were so big it was unrealistic, and seeing their intricate design, each holding up another all the way to the top, was overwhelming. That’s what it was, it was overwhelming. You couldn’t help but to feel incredibly small looking up at it. It was unlike skyscrapers, with their solid and full structures. It felt completely ethereal in comparison.

 

Metal beams climbing up higher and higher, and bits of sky still visible far above. Standing under it really made a person understand just how large it was. It was unimaginable.

 

“Well, I’m sure it’s going to be something either way. Let’s take the elevator up. I’m not keen on walking up that many flights.”

 

“We’re walking down from the second floor though,” Rin challenged and Sousuke relented. They got up and walked over to the line for the elevator. It was crowded, but not that crowded since it wasn’t high season yet. Still, Paris was always full of tourists, and the Eiffel Tower was on everyone’s list.

 

It was the second time Sousuke had been to France, but the first time he was so far up North. The last time he was there he, Amber, Nurul, and their other friend Ogechi, went on a Mediterranean tour. They followed the coasts and ended their trip in Spain.

 

He wanted to take Rin there but he had said that since it wasn’t summer it’d be nearly completely pointless. The best part about Southern France was definitely the ice cream and beaches in his opinion.

 

That, he had said, and walking out on the streets in the early morning or late afternoon. Getting lost in Nice was like being lost in a labyrinth. Rin almost had a heart attack when he heard about, and was glad he forced Sousuke into getting the international phone plan that time. Sousuke reported that even the vast back streets did not intimidate him since he had it.

 

“Only one more day,” Rin sighed, gazing out across the space, looking at all the visitors. All on their own vacations, or just enjoying the day around them. A few athletic locals jogging up the stairs like it was nothing. Some street vendors were around, selling warm food.

 

It was a bit brisk out, despite there being no wind. They had bundled up since they knew it’d be windy once they got to the top of the tower, but Rin wondered if they shouldn’t have brought more. Just because it was spring didn’t mean it couldn’t be frigid up there.

 

Sousuke hummed beside him, leaning into his side, eyes pointed upward again. Rin crossed his ankles and leaned his full body’s wait against Sousuke, unsurprised by the arm that wrapped around him to help him keep balance. He let his head fall on his shoulder, staring ahead at the mass of people in front of them.

 

“Next time we’re coming we’re definitely coming during the summer, or later in the spring anyways,” he murmured. “It’s already the end of the trip and we’ve barely been outside.”

 

Sousuke puffed out his bottom lip in a slight pout and Rin chuckled under his breath. Sousuke was disappointed by the rain they had had that week. The weather had luckily been nice during their stay in Italy, but as soon as they entered France it had been nothing but water falling from the sky. Rin didn’t mind. It gave them a lot of time to explore the many beautiful museums there, but Sousuke had many other ideas in mind before they were thwarted by the dreaded spring showers.

 

Rin was surprised at how much Sousuke planned things, especially when often his plans went awry anyways. During their five day stay in Italy Sousuke had only managed to get two of the things on his list done, which was seeing the Colosseum and the Roman Forum. The rest of the days they spent in Rome were just wandering around, eating delicious food, and visiting popular tourist attractions they had never even heard of.

 

All in all Rin felt like Sousuke must have picked up something from all those trips with Nurul and Amber. Despite things not going quite as expected, it was a better trip than he had ever experienced. Packing all of the big things you want to do into a few days could be fun, but tiring, and Rin honestly liked going at Sousuke’s pace. Not following a standard itinerary made the experience exclusively unique to them, or at least that’s how he felt about it.

 

“Thinking about something sappy?” Sousuke hummed and Rin rolled his eyes. “Good,” he continued with a sigh, “I was a bit worried this hadn’t lived up to your expectations.”

 

Rin lifted up his head off his shoulder and looked up at him, exhaling a small breath of air through his nose. Sousuke grinned at him; it was the usual tentative, unsure grin. The one that said he was only half-confident in what he was saying. He stuck his hand into Sousuke’s jacket pocket, grabbing hold of the cold appendage taking refuge there, since their owner forgot their gloves at the hotel.

 

“Well,” Rin sighed, forcing his smile down, “I guess it’s good enough.”

 

“Even though we didn’t put a lock on the bridge?” Sousuke asked, a teasing smirk replacing his unsure smile and Rin laughed. He wasn’t at all surprised that Sousuke knew about that. He glanced around, the queue for the elevator had finally moved up, but no one was paying attention. He chanced a small kiss on his lips, as quick as he could manage, before leaning back and seeing his work.

 

They weren’t one’s for noticeable PDA, in any country, but that didn’t stop him from giving him a kiss every once in the while. Still, Sousuke was very, very far from used it. It was likely because they had to keep quiet about their relationship for so long that caused Sousuke to be so surprised when Rin did anything.

 

Even between the three months since their wedding and now he hadn't bothered to initiate anything. Sousuke seemed already so content, yet since they were now husbands Rin felt all of his own inhibitions slipping away.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Sousuke muttered, the gentle pink of his cold cheeks turning into a deep red, glancing to the side. Rin didn’t laugh, though he felt it bubbling up in his chest. He just smiled, and admired the tall figure of his best friend standing there, shifting back and forth on his feet in an unusual impatience. All bundled up in his hat and his jacket, face ablaze from the lightest of kisses.

 

He couldn’t begin explain what being there with him made him feel.


End file.
